bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GQ:Begin
Missions Mission 1= :Unlocked after defeating Creator Maxwell in St. Lamia |-| Mission 2= :Unlocked after defeating Grantos in Cordelica & completing Demonic Agitation Achievements Mission 1= *Gold - Landed final blow on dragon **Clear '''Dark Cave with Karl, but skip travelling to Gentle Coast with the Summoner. **After defeating the Dragon at Tower of Dark Clouds, it'll run away where you can kill it once and for all. *Silver #1 - Thunder Valley: Lured dragon **Refer to the Gold achievement. *Silver #2 - Beat dragon without Seria **Move Karl directly to Mountain Village and not via Dark Cave. **As Summoner, don't go to Gentle Coast *Silver #3 - Beat dragon with Seria **Go to Gentle Coast *Silver #4 - Mountain Village: Beat dragon *Silver #5 - Dark Cave: Crushed enemy base *Bronze #1 - Talked to Lin - Flower Basin *Bronze #2 - Isolated Beach: Beat great foe *Bronze #3 - Gentle Coast: Ran into Seria *Bronze #4 - Beat dragon in Hill Path *Bronze #5 - Lightless Canyon: Beat dragon *Bronze #6 - Isolated Beach: Rare treasure *Bronze #7 - Isolated Beach: treasure **After obtaining the Muramasa from the treasure chest at the shore, you have to re-run Mission 1 to obtain the Blood Pelt at the same location. *Bronze #8 - Tricky Wetlands: treasure |-| Mission 2= *Gold - Found a valuable treasure **Using Lugina, go to Gentle River Bank, then go to Windy Prairie. **Use Paris team next: Go to West District then to Temple of Light **Use Summoner team now: Go to Sunlit Woods **Now, use Lugina team and go to Woods Path **Next, use Paris team and head to Luminous Forest, then use Summoner team and head up to Flowery Shore. You may then use any team to move to the final location to trigger the event. *Silver #1 - Use Summoner team to Beat Spreegard *Silver #2 - Beat Spreegard with Lugina *Silver #3 - Beat Spreegard with Paris *Silver #4 - Woods Path: Faced Challenges **Starting with Paris squad, go to Temple of Light **With Lugina, go to Windy Prairie then keep going straight to Woods Path. *Bronze #1 - Woods Path: Found evidence **Starting with Paris squad, go to Windy Grasslands **Using Lugina team, go to Woods Path via Windy Praire. *Bronze #2 - Flowery Shore: Found evidence *Bronze #3 - Luminous Forest: Found evidence *Bronze #4 - Windy Grasslands: Treasure *Bronze #5 - River Road: Treasure Rewards Mission 1= *1 Gem *Sacred Jewel (30% Achievement Clear) *Omni Gizmo (70% Achievement Clear) *Sphere Frog (100% Achievement Clear) *Muramasa (Purple Chest) *Vigor Imp Molin, Power Imp Pakpak, Guard Imp Ganju, Healing Imp Fwahl (Various Achievements) |-| Mission 2= *1 Gem *Burst Frog (30% Achievement Clear) *Medulla Gem (60% Achievement Clear) *Queen's Tear (100% Achievement Clear) *Evil Shard (First Time Conditions Met Bonus) *Vigor Imp Molin, Power Imp Pakpak, Guard Imp Ganju, Healing Imp Fwahl (Various Achievements) Walkthrough Mission 1= *Minimum Runs Needed: 4 *Run 1: *#Squad 2 (squad with Karl): Start from Camp → Tricky Wetlands → Lightless Canyon *#Squad 1 (Summoner's squad): Start from Miasma Springs → Hill Path → Mountain Basin → Flower Basin *#Squad 2: (continued) Lightless Canyon → Dark Cave → Mountain Village *#Squad 1: (continued) Flower Basin → Tower of Dark Clouds → Thunder Valley (complete) *Run 2: *#Squad 2: Start from Camp → Lightless Canyon *#Squad 1: Start from Miasma Springs → Hill Path → Mountain Basin → Flower Basin *#Squad 2: (continued) Lightless Canyon → Mountain Village *#Squad 1: (continued) Flower Basin → Tower of Dark Clouds (complete) *Run 3: *#Squad 2: Start from Camp → Lightless Canyon *#Squad 1: Start from Miasma Springs → Hill Path → Mountain Basin → Gentle Coast → Isolated Beach → Flower Basin *#Squad 2: (continued) Lightless Canyon → Mountain Village *#Squad 1: (continued) Flower Basin → Tower of Dark Clouds (complete) *Run 4 (this run is a re-run of Run 3, to obtain another item from the treasure chest): *#Squad 2: Start from Camp → Lightless Canyon *#Squad 1: Start from Miasma Springs → Hill Path → Mountain Basin → Gentle Coast → Isolated Beach → Flower Basin *#Squad 2: (continued) Lightless Canyon → Mountain Village *#Squad 1: (continued) Flower Basin → Tower of Dark Clouds (complete) |-| Mission 2= *Minimum Runs Needed: 4 *Run 1: *#Squad 2 (squad with Lugina): Start from Breezy Plain → Gentle River Bank → Windy Prairie *#Squad 3 (squad with Paris): Start from Town in Ruins → West District → Temple of Light *#Squad 1 (Summoner's squad): Start from Camp → Scenic Plain → Sunlit Woods *#Squad 2: (continued) Windy Prairie → Woods Path *#Squad 3: (continued) Temple of Light → Luminous Forest *#Squad 1: (continued) Sunlit Woods → Flowery Shore *#Any Squad: (continued) from current location → Great Tree of Life (complete) *Run 2: *#Squad 2: Start from Breezy Plain → Gentle River Bank → Windy Prairie → Woods Path *#Squad 3: Start from Town in Ruins → West District → Windy Grasslands *#Squad 2: (continued) Woods Path → Great Tree of Life (complete) *Run 3: *#Squad 3: Start from Town in Ruins → West District → Temple of Light → Luminous Forest *#Squad 2: Start from Breezy Plain → Gentle River Bank → River Road *#Squad 3: (continued) Luminous Forest → Great Tree of Life (complete) *Run 4: *#Squad 1: Start from Camp → Scenic Plain → Sunlit Woods → Flowery Shore → Great Tree of Life (complete)